Off the Hook
by selenawhisperwind28
Summary: Mac lets Harm off the hook.
1. I Have Always Loved You

OFF THE HOOK

By chefmom25

Summary: Mac lets Harm off the hook. A much more satisfactory ending to the season premiere in my mind.

I was rewatching the last episode of Dawson's Creek and I hit on this idea. I was as disappointed as every other shipper when Mac said what she said at the end of TW2 but then this conversation between Pacey and Joey renewed my spirits. Basically, Pacey is letting Joey know that although he is in love with her and will always love her he's letting her go because he's determine to be happy in the life he has and he wants to move on and he wants her to move on to and find someone that will make her happy. Then I applied this conversation to what Mac told Harm and I got another spin on her statement. Oh and just to cover my six legally, not that I have much, but I do not now nor have I ever owned the characters on JAG. We all know who they belong to and if you don't there are a multitude of fine JAG websites out there just waiting to enlighten you. Oh and I admit here and now and up front to stealing some of Pacey's dialogue from". . .Must Come to an End" the series finale of Dawson's Creek ( which belongs to Kevin Williamson) So, now that all the legal stuff is hopefully dispensed with( if not I am amenable to a certain tall Naval Commander taking my case (Yes, he is going to come back to JAG!) ) let's go on with the show. Happy reading.

Cidad del Este

Outside the hotel

"Alone at last." Mac said wryly, looking after the cab and reviewing the past few weeks in her mind. Then she spoke absently, "He's a good man," thinking of Clay and Gunny and all they had both done for her. Harm snorted, glad the whole ordeal was over with

"If you like that type." He said dryly, acknowledging that Mac in fact did like that type. "Come on ,Scarlet, get in the cab." He said, teasing her lightly.

"I don't want to be rushed. The past few weeks everything has been. . . bigger than life." Mac breathed trying to explain to Harm what she was feeling. Harm looked at her, not understanding.

"Oh yeah, the skies are bluer, the grass is greener. You're not going to break into song are you?" His reply was weary and questioning, trying to assesses this new side to Sarah Mackenzie. The past few weeks had changed her as was evidenced by their more open remarks about their relationship in the past few days. Mac looked at him and smiled, slightly frustrated that he wasn't getting what she was communicating.

"You know I never realized how you take the fun out of everything." She chided him lightly, her eyes trying to communicate with him what she was saying.

"Was your life really that boring?" He questioned in return, picking up on the signals and desperately struggling to get on the same page. Mac sighed ,exasperated.

"No ,no, but I'm happy to be alive and that's made me realize something." She said and caught the darkening of Harm's eyes as he realized that this whole line of conversation was leading to a point about them. His eyes sharpened and he took a breath and released it. Mac looked at his handsome face and gazed into those blue eyes she had fallen in love with all those years ago and took the plunge. She smiled a small content smile and said quietly," Harm, you're off the hook." Of all the things he had expected to hear that was not one of them. 

"What do you mean?" He asked his eyes wide and panicked. "What?" Mac held up a hand and stilled his protest.

"You're off the hook, Harm. And I love you, Harm. I have always. . . have always loved you." She said tenderly and sadly, a Mona Lisa smile her face. " But I am determined to be happy in this life and if there is one thing that the past few weeks have taught it's that time is no man's friend. Or woman's for that matter. And we have never been able to get our timing right and as much as I want us, I am determined to make myself right with the life I have." Harm, as expected, immediately protested.

"Sarah. . ." He started, stunned at her revelations.

"No, Harm for once I m going to speak plainly so that there is no way you can falsely interpret this. Just once we will have a conversation where both parties will walk away knowing just what the hell THIS is." She said gesturing between Harm and herself.

"And I want you to be happy, Harm." She said earnestly, looking him straight tin the eye. "That's very important to me. . .your happiness. And I don't know if I could give you that happiness because we both went to be on top all of the time and physically and emotionally that is impossible. . I want you to be with someone who makes you feel the way that you make me feel whenever I'm with you and someone who can be part of the life you want for yourself. So, the point to this long never-ending dance that has been the past eight years of our lives is that the simple act of being in love with you is enough for me. So, you're off the hook." She said quietly with finality and turned toward the cab, feeling his gaze boring into her back.. She was at peace. These past few weeks had opened her eyes to the realization that she and Harm might never get it right and she'd finally accepted that. The fact that she loved him was enough now. And the fact that he had come to Paraguay and resigned his commission demonstrated more than anything he could ha said that he loved her and she loved him all the more for it. He silently slid into the cab next to her, his expression brooding and closed as they drove towards the airport.


	2. Everything has led me here

Yes, it is I, I'm BACCCKKKKKK!!! Sorry it has been such a long wait but what can I say writer's block stinks. So anyhow I was looking over my profile and re-reading my past stories and I was struck by the inspiration to give 6 faithful reviewers a satisfactory shipper ending. So, Maegmel, kibbix, Kathryn Rabb, socrgrl, Lisa Brown and starryeyes10 this one for you guys( if you're still on here). Hope it was worth the wait. Previous disclaimer applies. Happy reading:)

Harm's Apartment 2005

Mac looked around at all the boxes inhabiting Harm's apartment, hardly believing in 12 hours it would be as if he had never lived here at all. The apartment he had painstakingly remodeled on his time off, and now he was leaving it

" There's something so final about a packed suitcase." She commented absently, still looking around before allowing her eyes to rest on her best friend. Her eyes lovingly followed his form as he walked past her with a box.

" Or a packed apartment." He mused back. " How bout you, you done?" He asked the question out of curiosity and something inside him just couldn't belief they were going to be living on opposite sides of the world in 12 hours. He wondered if she was having just a hard a time with packing up the past 9 years as he was. He held his breath waiting for her answer. And when it came he let it out in relief, so he wasn't the only one.

" Not completely." She admitted, wondering if he would pick up on why she wasn't done yet. Taking a deep breath she prepared to start.

" Harm. . .let's talk about. .you and me." She started the familiar dance that she had effectively shut the music off to 2 years earlier. Harm stopped and braced his hands on the box in front of him and took a deep breath. So she was opening the door, huh? Maybe there was hope after all, maybe he did have one last chance to get the dance right. He had his time limit and he was going to use every bit of that time to convince her of his sincerity and his love for her.

" Mac. ..For the record.. .I don't want to be let off the hook. .. .because everything I have done in my life has let me here, right now to this moment and the last thing that I want need or deserve is to be let off the hook. .." He spoke fervently, turning around and pinning her with his aquamarine gaze. Unbelievably Mac picked up exactly on what he was saying as her mind had been dwelling on that conversation ever since she received news of their transfers. What kept her silent was her surprise but also the fear that if she interrupted him the words would never be said but as she gazed upon his handsome face and stared into his intense eyes she knew that nothing would deter him form his mission so she remained silent.

" Mac.. .Sarah, I love you, I am in love with you. And it's a love that's so real that it's kept me running from it, never ready for it. . .until now. . .I can't be let off the hook because I might just get the notion that it's okay to keep running. And I don't want to run anymore. Sarah, we have 12 hours. . " By this time his body was mere inches form hers and his eyes were darkened with desire and love and need.

" We've had 9 years." She reminded him, wanting to be sure he was sure.

" Guess all I needed was a dead line." He murmured his face lowering till his lips were a mere inch from hers. His eyes studied hers, seeking the approval he desperately wanted and needed. To see her understanding and acceptance.

" Well, ya' got one, sailor." She whispered huskily, her eyes fluttering closed as she lifted her chin to close the distance.


End file.
